The present invention relates to a machine for single-pass hide skiving.
Machines are known in hide processing, and commercially available, for skiving hides on the side commonly termed "split", so as to give the hide a constant thickness, removing lumps or thickenings.
Known machines comprise a frame with two opposite sides which support a motorized support cylinder and two oscillating frames, a first lower one which is arranged behind said support cylinder and supports a first bladed cylinder and a second one which is arranged in front and supports a second bladed cylinder.
Each of the two oscillating frames is movable independently of the other between an idle position, in which the respective bladed cylinder is spaced from the support cylinder, and a working position, in which the bladed cylinder is close to the support cylinder and is in working contact on a hide arranged thereon.
A presser roller is also supported between the sides, is arranged between said bladed cylinders and is movable between a raised position and a lowered position in contact with the hide being processed.
Processing comprises a first step of loading the hide on the motorized support cylinder with only the first bladed cylinder close thereto.
In a second step, the presser roller is lowered, clamps the hide against the support cylinder and causes it to advance toward the first bladed cylinder, starting the skiving and usually continuing it until the brisket is at the support cylinder.
At this point the second bladed cylinder is lowered to the working position, performing the skiving of the hide simultaneously with the first bladed cylinder, which is raised and stopped when the point is reached, where the skiving of the second cylinder started.
Upon completion of the skiving, the hide passes beyond the presser roller and drops into the lower region of the machine.
Though this type of machine constitutes a considerable improvement with respect to preceding machines, it is however not free from disadvantages, an important one being that the action of the second bladed cylinder causes a traction on the hide and the consequent breakage of the brisket and of the tip of the foreleg which are skived last.